


The Best Medicine

by stealthboi (pocketluck)



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketluck/pseuds/stealthboi
Summary: Ryder can't sleep. That's a problem for Gil considering that they share the same bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kept the name of the Ryder out of this so you can fill in your own, and the physical description to a minimum. Just a quick short little thing so this tag isn't so empty.

Gil has officially taken up full residence in Ryder's quarters. They're _dating_ , it should be expected.

There are rare nights when he sleeps back in the regular crew quarters: times when Ryder is off on a planet and doesn't make it topside for a couple of days. Those nights, he feels like a stranger in the large expanse of the room, like he's intruding on something not quite his to begin with, and the bed feels all too empty. He has never slept in that big bed alone again. Other times, Gil simply misses the late nights he had with the rest of the team.

Tonight, though, he was sleeping with his guy.

Keyword being, was.

Gil wakes up to the sound of loud shuffling coming from behind him. He blinks, the sudden blue glow that encases the room making his eyes burn for the second he struggles to awareness. The shuffling continues, he feels the covers shift over his night clothes and skin before it settles.

Gil doesn't think anything of it. He pulls the covers back up over his shoulder before he snuggles back into the mattress.

It doesn't last.

He hears a frustrated huff. The bed dips as Ryder turns. Gil opens his eyes, but he has his back turned to Ryder, so he stays still and listens.

He feels Ryder turn again, throw the covers off, before he goes silent, and then he pulls the covers back up and turns on his other side. It's futile.

"Stop moving." Gil grumbles into his pillow. He hears Ryder startle upwards on the bed.

"Sorry." Ryder says softly, and slips an arm around Gil's waist. Gil gives a small mumble of assent, but he is already slipping back into the comfort of sleep.

Ryder's thumb taps against his stomach in a jittery staccato. Gil tries to ignore it, but he ultimately can't. Gil pushes his hand away, moves it down so it rests on his leg instead. It doesn't stop Ryder from keeping him awake. He hooks his head over Gil's shoulder, runs his hand down his leg.

" _Ryder_." Gil groans, opens his eyes once again.

"I can't sleep." He says, presses closer to Gil's back.

"I can tell," Gil answers, sudden concern making his stomach churn. He twists in his grasp so he can look up into Ryder's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Ryder shakes his head, his hand finding it's way to grasp at the back of Gil's thigh. It feels hot even through his clothes, and Gil raises his hand to brush a strand of hair out of Ryder's eyes.

"Nothing's wrong." The hand on his leg squeezes.

"What did I tell you about being a terrible bluffer?" Gil tries to joke, but he's too worried for it to sound as casual as it should.

"Honest," Ryder begins, gives him a small smile, "I just...can't."

"You're not exactly a night owl. If you were, I would have heard you hooting by now." Gil traces his thumb over Ryder's cheekbone.

That joke hit the mark. Ryder laughs.

"No hooting, I swear." Ryder leans forward, kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Then now is the time to sleep. Back to it." Gil rests his head back into the pillow.

He watches Ryder try to follow, and for a few moments he stays still. Gil finally starts to think that maybe that was the end of it. He's warm, in the arms of the the man he loves, and relatively safe. Gil doesn't get many nights like this; either he's working sixteen hour shifts or Ryder is off trying to get himself killed.

Gil cherishes these moments where they can rest in peace. He is ridiculously comfortable, and he falls right back into near sleep before the covers move.

He almost feels frustrated before he realizes Ryder is slipping underneath, and it has Gil raising himself up against the headboard in haste as he watches him practically slither down the bed.

"You know," Ryder begins, "there is something that always mellowed me out." He's almost hanging off the bed by now, but both his hands rest hot and heavy on Gil's thighs.

 _Oh_.

Gil swallows as Ryder teases at the band of his sleep shorts. Yeah, that...that could work.

"And just what _might_ that be?" Gil whispers, a coy smile stretching across his face. He still feels tired, but the change of events is steadily and quickly changing that.

"A mouthful of cock is a hell of a drug." Ryder says, slides Gil's pants down past his knees and leaves it pooled around his feet.

"Now there's an idea. Should I give you your fix?" Gil is already well and truly hard, his heart starting to pound. He places a hand on Ryder's shoulder.

Ryder doesn't respond, and Gil is just fine with that because he sucks the head of his cock into his mouth.

The first shock of being in that familiar wet heat has Gil arching his back with a moan. Ryder pulls back up, swipes his tongue rough across his slit.

There's almost no preamble for this. Gil spares half a thought to wonder if Ryder is pushing himself too hard before he slides down Gil's cock with a low, pleased whine exhaled through his nose.

"Ngh-- that's--" Gil can't finish his sentence because Ryder sinks all the way down to the base in one fluid dive of his head, forces Gil to shout in equal surprise and pleasure. He grabs a handful of the Pathfinder's hair in his fist to steady him.

Ryder swallows around him, velvety and smooth and _good_. He's a pro, in this galaxy and any other.

Gil tugs at his hair, forces him back up so that the tip of his cock is just barely brushing against Ryder's bottom lip. The flash of cool air that hits his wet cock sends a shock through his thighs. Ryder is pulling against the hold Gil has on his hair, scrambling against his position on the bed as he tries in vain to push forward, to close his lips back around Gil's cock. He looks like a man half starved, staring up at Gil with his eyes gone dark and wanting.

Gil smiles, a small curve of his lips, and pushes back in with a shallow thrust. It's rough. Rougher than he usually is with his partners, but he knows how hard he can push Ryder, and he also knows that's just how he likes it.

Ryder chokes, briefly, before that sudden lack of air has him groaning and his eyelashes fluttering against his skin.

Gil is caught up in the thought that he's gorgeous: his face flushed pink and swallowing down his cock like he'd die without having it. Ryder looks blissed out, trying to moan, like he's never been happier than when he's got Gil's cock down his throat.

Hell, that's probably true.

Gil runs fingers through Ryder's hair, his fingernails scratching against his scalp as he forces his cock deeper, bumps against the back of his throat.

Ryder is whimpering around him, his lips stretched wide and red and glistening. Gil isn't going to last like this.

Ryder slips his hands underneath Gil's shirt, his nails scratching against his stomach and leaving red lines in his wake. He's not gentle about it, and the sharp pain at his skin sends Gil careening closer and closer to the edge.

It's usually not like this. Gil usually has more control over himself, more endurance and understanding of how he's going to do Ryder just right. But, tonight, with the dark of the room surrounding them, with Ryder working at his cock with an almost furious rigor, he feels absoutely lost.

"Shit, I—" He thrusts in again, holds Ryder's head stiff and steady and fucks into his mouth with hard rocks of his hips, and Ryder _takes_ it, seems more and more spurned on by being used like this. Ryder has his eyes shut tight, every breath he takes shakes and shudders and gets interrupted by the rough press of Gil thrusting into his open mouth. 

He's getting off on this, and it is that thought that makes Gil's thighs tremble, and when Ryder hollows out his cheeks he comes with his head tilting back and almost banging against the headboard as his body bows. Ryder swallows him down.

Gil barely is off his high before Ryder is scrambling between his legs and grinding against his thigh. He hoists his leg up so that the angle is better, hooks it around his waist so his clothed cock fits into the space between his thigh and hits the valley of his skin.

Gil tugs at the back of his neck, needs to kiss him, needs to have those swollen lips against his own. He feels Ryder stiffen, and Gil kisses him through, breathes in the airy moan that spills from his lips.

Ryder falls away, rolling back into his side of the bed. Gil slides his shorts back up before slumping down into the mattress.

"Just what I needed." Ryder sighs. Gil can't keep his laugh back, even as he feels his body go heavy and sedated.

"Anytime you need me, I'm there." Gil says, and smiles as his heart beats soft and a rush of affection washes over him.

Ryder rolls over, opens a bedside drawer and switches out his clothes with a sloppy kind of efficiency. When he turns back, Gil pulls him against his chest and throws the comforter over both of them.

Ryder kisses his cheek, then the stubble of his jaw, and settles into the bed. He looks as tired as Gil feels, now. Gil almost feels proud of himself. Fuck, who is he kidding, he is proud of himself.

Gil closes his eyes, presses his lips to Ryder's forehead for a small kiss.

"Love you." Ryder says eventually, his voice low and muffled against his pillow. Gil feels the whole world go soft.

" _Shh_." Gil shushes, and he hears Ryder laugh lightly once more before he falls finally off into sleep, and stays there.


End file.
